borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Geary
Geary is a special enemy located near the top of Mount Hellsfont in the Eridium Blight. He takes the form of an unarmed, miniaturized psycho, has low health and drops 1 of 6 Vault Hunter Heads. Golden Gear Mini-Quest This quest cannot be obtained in Normal mode, but is obtainable in True Vault Hunter and Ultimate Vault Hunter modes, and is started by looking in the fireplace in Claptrap's Place, which holds a golden gear with the label "Geary's Unbreakable Gear". The item card of golden gear reads: "Only a brisk walk to the Eridium Blight will reward the courier." This is a clue to reach Geary at Mount Hellsfont. The golden gear has hidden rules; once it is picked up, playing in co-op, dying, fast travelling, or quitting the game will cause the golden gear to be lost and fail the "quest". It is allowable to go into Fight For Your Life mode, however. As of update 1.2.0, entering a vehicle fails the "quest". If the "quest" has been failed, the Golden Gear can be picked up again from the fireplace to restart. Once Geary is found, he will attack with extremely powerful melee strikes. If the Golden Gear has been picked up and not lost he will only attack once, before rapidly making his way back towards the lava pool with the waterfall and jumping in. After a few seconds, three rakk will then fly in and each drop a Hyperion loot chest; two are normal, while the middle one always contains purple or E-tech loot just like the chest in Sanctuary. These crates will only appear once, when the mini-quest is completed. Rewards Geary has a chance to drop a random class-specific head. Notes *Geary drops the head customizations when killed, regardless of whether the Golden Gear is present or not. *The fastest route for the Golden Gear trip is: Windshear Waste → Southern Shelf → Three Horns - Divide → Three Horns - Valley → The Dust → Eridium Blight. *As Geary will hit characters with melee attacks, it is important not to have a spike/nova shield equipped or it may kill him. The same goes for any abilities which automatically direct damage at enemies, such as Maya's Backdraft ability. *Since Geary jumps into the lava, players must choose between getting the three loot chests or the special head he drops when killed. *This Easter Egg can be completed in co-op mode; the other players who didn't pick up the gear must stay far away from Geary, preferably at the base of the volcano. Because of this, completion in co-op can prove to be difficult for some players. *Only the flowing lava on the mountain is instantly fatal, the pools and lava bursts on the bridges simply deal damage, although the lava bursts can down characters quite easily. *Sometimes, the items Geary drops can slide into the lava, making them unobtainable. Trivia *The entire sequence draws heavily from The Lord of the Rings trilogy, with Geary and the golden gear being a direct reference to Gollum and the One Ring, and the rakk being a reference to the giant eagles. Media 2013-07-06_00004.jpg|Geary's Unbreakable Gear in fireplace Borderlands 2 How to Get Alienation Head For Zero (tutorial) fr:Geary ru:Шестереночник Category:Bandits Category:Enemies